forbidin immortal love
by sasuhina adict
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a blood sucking "sex god" vampire. Hinata Hyuga your average teenager. Her father is a vampire her mother a human. When she was born she was a fully developed human. Now she attends a high school for immortals and humans with special talents
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my first story ever so dont judge me! plz read and review to help me out w/ my writing i use different grammer so if u hate the way i write it well im srry

summary: Sasuke Uchiha a blood sucking "sex god" vampire. Hinata Hyuga your average teenager. Her father is a vampire her mother a human. When she was born she was a fully developed human. Now she attends a high school for immortals and humans with special talents. what she doesn't know is that she inherts a special ability. when she arrives at her first day of konoha high school. She then is bumped into the only hot vampire...SAsuke Uchiha. who ever thought Sasuke Uchiha is thirsty for Hinata Hyuga! rated M incase for lemon

My name is Hinata Hyuga i never met my father and my mother past away when i was three while giving birth to my sister hanabi. I have just turned 15 years old and i am attending konoha high school in the fall it is summer now and i live with my cousin Neji who also lost his father so were like brother and sister people always think that we are siblings but it gets annoying explaing that were couisins so we let people think that were siblings. Neji is 2 years older than me. So today is my first day of high school. i have just arrived at school me and neji have the same car so we get confused on which car is ours so i woke up at six in th morning to get ready for school.

"Neji wake up... Neji...NEJI WAKE UP!" I yelled. "What hinata its 6:30 we have 10 more minutes of sleep." Neji groaned. "oh really... cause the clock on my phone says 7:30." i said while smirking. 5..4..3..2..1. "WHAT THE FUCK I'M GONNA BE LATE"Neji yelled. after 10 minutes we were ready andd we arrived at school. 'Wow this school is huge' i thought. As we walked foward the gate this girl that looked like my age bumped into us. "oh sorry about that i didnt see were i was going i was in a rush." the girl said. "you guys are the new kids right?" she asked. "yes" me and neji answered. (A/N: JINX! ummm *clears throat* on with the story.) "Well my name is TenTen!" TenTen said excitedly. "Nice to m-m-m-meet y-y-you, m-m-m-my n-n-name - i-is H-H-H-Hinata a-a-and this is N-N-Neji." i stuttered. Me and tenten kept on talking until i was bumped roughly. "Watch were you going loser" a black raven haired with black eyes and pale skin said. 'Hes such a dick' i thought.

I have just entered my homeroom. our teacher is late and there is no empty seat except next to that guy in the back of the class. i was trying to look closer to that guy until it hit me is that guy from earlier. i had no choice but had to sit there. He glared at me as i sat down and continued to glare and i tried to ignore it. The teacher hasn't arrived and the bell is about to ring in about 5 minutes...BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG. As i got up someone just had to trip me. i was ready to feel the cold floor contact my ass but i didnt feel anything. so i open my eyes that were closed shut to find to strong arms holding my waist. i looked up into those lifeless onyx eyes. "th-th-th-thank you." i said softly. "hn" he said and left. As i ran to tenten i asked "whose That?". she turned around to see who i was talkin about and she said "thats Sasuke Uchiha." 'Sasuke uchiha huh?' i thought.

A/N:I COULDNT WRITE ANYMORE WOULDNT WANNA RUIN IT IF U WANT TO READ MORE GIVE ME ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS THATS ALL IM ASKING FROM U! IT TOTALLY SUCKED TO ME BUT THATS MY OPINION TELL ME YOURS THIS IS MY FIRST STORRY I EVER WRIITEN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews you guys! i do not own naruto :D

The day went by pretty fast. I had atleast made one friend which is TenTen. Shes really cool if you hanged out with her more than an hour. Were like best friends and we tell everthing to eachother. She even told me that my cousins hot. Well i think thats gross. When i arrived home nobody was home. 'where could neji be' i thought. On the table i saw a note. I picked it up and it said"i went to pick up hanabi from school and you should start doing your homework dont wait up. -neji". Asi finished my math homework i cooked my self rice balls and ate bymyself. While i stripped down to nothing to go take a shower i wrapped myself in a towel a book fell from the shelf. i went to pick it up and it said hyuga family tree. i put it back on the shelf. 'i'll read that later' i thought to myself. When i came out of the shower i changed into a sweat shirt and some pj shorts. i went to my bed to go to sleep. When i closed my eyes i start to dream about a guy which looked alot lyk hanabi but in a male version. then i see my mother the difference between those too is that this guy is whit as snow. as i walked up to the person i bump into them and hes cold as ice and he just stares at me and thats were it finished. i wake up sweating from that dream.

Its now the second day of school and we go by the same routine like yesterday as i arrive i stay quiet and let TenTen do the talking. i still need to sit next to sasuke in homeroom and we stay silent it was the akward kinda of way and i take out my ipod touch and listen to my favorite song and i whisper the lyrics.

Hold on to me, love  
>You know I can't stay long<br>All I wanted to say was  
>I love you and I'm not afraid, oh<p>

Can you hear me?  
>Can you feel me in your arms?<p>

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<p>

I'll miss the winter  
>A world of fragile things<br>Look for me in the white forest  
>Hiding in a hollow tree<br>(Come and find me)

I know you hear me  
>I can taste it in your tears<p>

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight <p>

Closing your eyes to disappear  
>You pray your dreams will leave you here<br>But still you wake and know the truth  
>No one's there<p>

Say goodnight  
>Don't be afraid<br>Calling me, calling me  
>As you fade to black<p>

Holding my last breath  
>(Say goodnight)<br>Safe inside myself  
>(Don't be afraid)<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>(Calling me, calling me)<br>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<br>Holding my last breath 

When it finishes i turn aroun to see sasuke looking at me and then i notice hes really pale lyk the snow white pale. when he was about to say something it was time for first period and hes the first one to leave class while i was in deep thought and thinking about how that person looked just like him but not the resemblence but how he looked so dead.

Me: this was the shortest chapter i think...

Sasuke: wow your so stupid

Me: dont try me You might be my favorite character but i have a short temper and i can control your ass!

Sasuke: no you cant

Me: yes i can This is my story! You know what go Hug itachi!

Sasuke: you wouldnt.

Me:yes i would So start walking!

Sasuke:im sorry!

Me: to late *evil laugh*

Hinata: *sweat drop* Please give her nice reviews thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I haven't been updating because I just started school so I wont be updating for a while so if u can wait until October or so that would be awesome so sorry for not updating soon so see u guys later and I will be updating further notice so thanks nd love you guys! :o)


End file.
